JeanLogan OneShots
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Varios One-Shots compartidos con Marimar Howlett. Jean-Logan obviamente, ojala les gusten. ¡Read&Review!
1. Selfish Jean

_De nuevo algo compartido con **Marimar Howlett** One-Shots hechos vía Messenger. Parece obra dramática, o lo que sea. Fue divertido.  
Los personajes son de Marvel blah, blah, blah. ((por más que deseemos nuestro Wolverine personal!))_  
_Disfruten!_

* * *

**Selfish Jean**

Jean: Deberías conseguir un empleo (le dijo a Logan, quien estaba tirado en uno de los sofás viendo la TV) O por lo menos dar clases

Logan: (ni se molesta en voltear a verla) ¿Para qué?

Jean: Estás dando un muy mal ejemplo a los alumnos (se pone frente a él, bloqueando la televisión) No permitiré que estés todo el día sin hacer nada, Logan

Logan: (molesto fija su mirada en ella ya que se había colocado enfrente) ¿Qué piensas hacer? Porque yo no pienso moverme

Jean: (sonríe) puedo entrar en tu mente... y harás lo que yo quiera

Logan: (ríe) ¿Olvidas que solo puedes entrar si yo te lo permito?

Jean: (se sienta en sus piernas, mirandolo de frente) ¿Puedo? (le dice con voz seductora)

Logan: (sonríe) Lo siento nena estoy viendo la televisión y de aquí nadie me mueve...

Jean: ¿Y si lo pido amablemente? no me digas que prefieres ver la televisión... (dice mientras juega con el cabello alborotado de Logan)

Logan: (asiente con la cabeza y la lleva cargando a la cocina) Creo que tu deberías estar aquí (y volvió a ver la televisión)

Jean: (se le queda mirandolo y lo sigue de vuelta a la sala) Vamos Logan... que hay tan importante ahí que no quieres salir conmigo?

Logan: ¿No tienes clases que dar o algo así?

Jean: Estoy libre ahora

Logan: Pues bien por ti... Lo siento yo estoy ocupado

Jean: Lastima, Logan... Tú te lo pierdes

Logan: Bien... (le dice sin prestarle demasiada atención)

Jean: (llega por atrás y le susurra el en oído) ¿seguro?

Logan: Sí... ¿porque no sales con tu novio?

Jean: No quiero salir con él hoy... creí que podrías ir conmigo... pero no estas interesado

Logan: Tienes razón... en lo absoluto...

Jean: (comienza a besar su cuello) Vamos Logan... suéltate un poco... (le dice y masajea sus hombros)

Logan: Roja no me tientes...

Jean: ¿O qué? (no se detiene)

Logan: O tu novio se va a enojar... ¿Quieres que se entere de lo que haces?

Jean: No me interesa lo que piense... Crees que si lo hiciera estaría aquí? (le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja)

Logan: ¿si no te interesa porque lo tienes de novio?

Jean: ¿Que te asegura que aún es mi novio? (baja sus manos por el pecho de Logan)

Logan: (quita sus manos) Fácil ayer te estabas besando con el

Jean: Ayer, querido... ayer

Logan: Exacto roja... aunque no lo creas yo también tengo sentimientos...

Jean: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? (se separa de él) acaso te estoy haciendo algo?

Logan: (intentando contenerse) solo déjame en paz...

Jean: dime que sucede (le dice algo preocupada por su reacción) ¿Logan?

Logan: (molesto apaga la televisión ignorando a Jean sube las escaleras)

Jean: ¡Logan! demonios... (lo sigue) ¿Que sucede?

Logan: (molesto voltea y toma su mano tan fuerte que sin querer la lastima) ¡¿Que me sucede?! ¡¿Enserio quieres saber?!

Jean: ¡Ay, suéltame! ¡Dime que te sucede!

Logan: (se da cuenta que la estaba lastimando pero no la suelta) ¡Tú eres lo que sucede!

Jean: ¡Suéltame me lastimas, Logan! ¿Qué te hice?

Logan: (rendido la suelta) Olvídalo Jean cuando abras los ojos y mires a tu alrededor te darás cuenta...

Jean: ¿darme cuenta de qué? (toma su mano lastimada con la otra)

Logan: (Realmente molesto) Roja no eres la única persona en el mundo... date cuenta que también hay más personas... y también tienen sentimientos

Jean: (no sabe que decir) Logan... perdona... no quería...

Logan: Olvídalo roja... no quiero que me tengas lastima...

Jean: No es lastima…

Logan: (coloca un dedo en sus labios callándola) No digas nada... solo piénsalo

Jean: (cierra los ojos) lo estoy pensando. No sabía que estaba siendo tan egoísta

Logan: (no puede evitarlo, la nota tan arrepentida, quito su dedo para darle lugar a sus labios)

Jean: (se queda sorprendida, pero no se queja y lo besa también)

Logan: (cuando siente que la chica le empezaba a corresponder se separó, intentando controlarse)

Jean: perdona (cierra los ojos, para evitar el contacto con los de él)

Logan: perdóname a mí... no debí de haber hecho esto... y tampoco soy nadie para haberte dicho lo que te dije

Jean: (abre los ojos lentamente y lo mira) Tienes razón...

Logan: (no le dice nada porque se pierde en sus ojos verdes)

Jean: perdóname ¿sí? (pero se queda mirandolo también y siente como las piernas le tiemblan)

Logan: (toma su mano, la que había lastimado y la besa dándole a entender que no había nada de que perdonar)

Jean: (sonríe) ¿Puedo…?

Logan: ¿Que pasa roja?

Jean: ¿puedo besarte de nuevo? (dice y se muerde el labio, no sabiendo si estaba bien o mal)

Logan: (sonríe y la besa de nuevo)

Jean: (logra sonreír y pasa sus manos alrededor del cuello de Logan, besándolo y saboreando cada instante)

Logan: (sabía que la amaba, no podía dejar de estar con ella, coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Jean)

Jean: (se pega a él, pero algo llega a su mente y se separa bruscamente)

Logan: (se sorprende) ¿Que sucede?

Jean: yo... eh... tengo miedo

Logan: ¿Miedo de qué?

Jean: de perder el control...

Logan: ¿Perder el control?

Jean: Sí... tus besos me pueden hacer perder el control y no estoy segura de lo que hare después

Logan: (Ríe) ¿Enserio? ¿Y crees que yo no me estoy conteniendo?

Jean: No lo hagas. Creo que estoy perdiendo el miedo (sonríe)

Logan: ¿Segura? Jean yo te amo... pero tú tienes a Scott

Jean: Logan... ya no lo tengo. Y yo te amo a ti

Logan: (sonríe, pudo notar en sus ojos que decía la verdad) Te creo Jeannie...

Jean: Te amo... por favor... Haz que me pierda de nuevo (se acerca para besarlo)

Logan: Sería un placer (no lo duda y la vuelva a besar)

Ambos entraron a la habitación más cercana, en este caso, la de Logan. Entre besos se desprendieron de las ropas que estorbaban y, como Jean lo había pedido, se perdieron en los ojos, en los labios y en los cuerpos del otro.

* * *

_¿Bien? Reviews!! Sí, andale. Pícale al boton de aquí abajito y dejanos tu comentario =D_

_Gracias.. _

_PD: sí, es la cancion de Travis: Selfish Jean _

_-Zu_


	2. Because Of You

_One-Shot situado en **X2** con la llegada de Logan. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jean: (estaba recargada en el barandal observando un recién llegado. Veía como todos iban a saludarlo pero ella no tomo el valor de saludarlo solo se limitó a observarlo)

Logan: (mientras llegaba y bajaba la mochila de su hombro saludaba a un par de chicas que lo recibían después de su largo viaje, aunque algo más captó su atención: La chica pelirroja desde el barandal. Sonrió  
Jean: (al darse cuenta que la había visto también sonrió pero no bajo)

Logan: ¿No me vas a saludar, Jeannie?

Jean: Oh hola... (Fue lo único que dijo)

Logan: (ríe) Vamos, baja (seguía sin dejar de mirarla, sin importarle los demás)

Jean: ¿Para qué quieres que baje? Veo que estas muy bien acompañado (le dice al ver a todas chicas que estaban con el)

Logan: (suspira) traje algo para ti

Jean: (sonríe) Wow gracias... cuando te desocupes me avisas (le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Logan: (mira a las demás, aun sonriendo) ¿me disculpan? (luego subió las escaleras hasta ella, una vez que las demás se habían ido)

Jean: (Al verlo son sonríe, intenta fijar su vista a cualquier otra parte que no fuera Logan pero le fue imposible) ¿Y cómo te fue?

Logan: No me quejo… pero te extrañaba

Jean: (al escucharlo se ruborizo y decidió cambiarle de tema) ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?

Logan: más o menos

Jean: (sonríe) ¿Piensas quedarte?

Logan: (sonríe un poco) tengo un par de razones para quedarme

Jean: (Vuelve a sonreír ruborizándose un poco) Eso suena bien... yo también te extrañe

Logan: ¿En serio? no me lo creo

Jean: Si... me caíste bien además llegaste en buen momento...

Logan: Me alegro que lo haya hecho

Jean: Me ayudaras de niñera...

Logan: ¿¡Niñera!? ¿Bromeas?

Jean: (ríe al escuchar su expresión) Si Storm va a Boston. Scott y el profesor van a ver a Magneto, así que tenemos que cuidar a los demonios...

Logan: ¿Tú... yo y los enanos, nada más?

Jean: (asiente con la cabeza) Si, de niñeras...

Logan: Bueno... no creo que sea tan malo (sonríe)

Jean: Se nota que nunca has sido niñero

Logan: no, querida... será mi primera vez (ríe)

Jean: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... (ríe también)

Logan: lo mismo digo

Jean: Son buenos chicos pero muy en el fondo...

Logan: Supongo que tú los sabes controlar, Jeannie

Jean: (se extrañó cuando escucho que le decía Jeannie) Cuando no están de rebeldes

Logan: ¿Qué no te es fácil controlarlos mentalmente?

Jean: ¡Son muchos Logan! Cuando lograste controlar a uno el otro ya está haciendo no sé qué cosa... (le dice recordando las maldades que hacían)

Logan: Son niños... Creo que sería más fácil domarme a mí (ríe)

Jean: (Sonríe) Ya me darás tu opinión

Logan: (mete su mano en su bolsillo y estira la otra) dame tu mano y cierra los ojos

Jean: (lo obedece, cierra sus ojos y le da su mano)

Logan: No se vale que espíes (ríe)

Jean: (ríe también) Lo intentare pero no creo que puedo...

Logan: (del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó una cajita negra larga de terciopelo y se la puso en las manos) ábrela

Jean: (abrió los ojos y con mucho cuidado abrió la cajita de donde provenía un hermoso dije) Wow Logan es hermoso... ¡gracias!

Logan: ¿En serio te gusta? no creí que fuera demasiado fino para ti (sigue sonriendo, mirándola)

Jean: Que tonterías dice Logan... es hermoso... (lo saca con cuidado de la cajita) ¿Me lo pones por favor? (le pide y recoge su cabello para que pudiera)

Logan: (lo toma y pasa sus manos hacia adelante para poder ponérselo. Roza con cuidado la piel de su cuello y una vez que abrocha el collar le da un delicado beso en el hombro) Listo

Jean: (se sintió extraña cuando sintió el beso y volteo a verlo a los ojos) Logan yo...

Logan: No digas nada

Jean: (con una mano toma el dije y baja su mirada para verlo) Gracias...

Logan: no hay por qué agradecer... estuve pensando en ti todo este tiempo

Jean: (no puede evitar sonreír) Yo también estaba pensando en ti...

Logan: ¿Pesadillas? (pregunta divertido)

Jean: (Ríe) No... Por supuesto que no...

Logan: ¿entonces?

Jean: No lo sé... desde que te fuiste no eh dejado de pensar en ti...

Logan: Vaya... ni yo. ¿No será que quieres quitarme la camisa por tercera vez?

Jean: (Ríe) No lo creo... al menos que estés herido de nuevo (le dice divertida)

Logan: (lleva una mano a su pecho y finge dolor) ahhgg sí, Jeannie. Me duele

Jean: (le sigue el juego) Logan... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te duele?

Logan: Aquí (señala el corazón y toma la mano de ella para ponerla ahí) ¿Sientes como late?

Jean: (se sorprendió al sentirlo) Logan...

Logan: ¿Lo sientes, Roja?

Jean: (asiente con la cabeza y quita su mano) Yo...

Logan: Es por ti... no necesito que digas nada más... solo que te des cuenta de lo que me provocas (ríe) entre otras cosas

Jean: (realmente confundida, sintió que cuando escucho lo que dijo Logan, su corazón también empezó a latir a mil/hora)

Logan: ¿qué sucede? (pregunta al ver que no le decía nada... aunque sea esperaba un ''perdona, tengo novio'')

Jean: (abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido)

Logan: ¿Jean? (se preocupó un poco)

Jean: Logan... (Logro por fin pronunciar su nombre)

Logan: Dime (la miró atento)

Jean: (No sabía que decirle) Yo... estoy confundida (decidió decirle la verdad)

Logan: Perdón... no quería hacerte esto

Jean: Solo me hiciste darme cuenta... (Pero no continuo, se quedó callada)

Logan: ¿de qué?

Jean: De que no estoy tan enamorada de Scott como creí... lograste hacerme dudar...

Logan: ¿dudar? (Tampoco sabía que decir) no quiero que tengas problemas...

Jean: No los causas...

Logan: Jeannie… (se acerca)

Jean: (Ella no le contesto porque se perdió en sus ojos azules)

Logan: (suspiro) sólo no me golpees después de esto (le dijo y la beso, sorprendiéndola)

Jean estaba demasiado sorprendido pero poco a poco se dejó llevar y le empezó a corresponder

* * *

_No es dificil... ¡pícale acá abajo! Anda. Un review. Gracias. Hasta el siguiente_

_-Zu_


	3. Midnight Love

_Ésta cosa tiene meses haciendo espacio en mi disco duro. Ha ha, no tengo idea de qué esperaba para subirlo._  
_No me pertenece, la idea fue creada por Mar Howlett (creo que es su nombre) y por mi, vía Messenger. Divertido… ya olvide quien fue Jean esta vez… creo que ella._

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Midnight Love**

Jean no podía dormir. Se encontraba en su cama dando vueltas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Scott estaba a su lado, podía escuchar su respiración acompasada. Pero lo que le quitaba el sueño era alguien más. Era un hombre que había invadido sus pensamientos. Un hombre misterioso. Logan.

Así que Jean decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua, esperando que eso calmara sus ansias

Logan acaba de llegar, para no hacer ruido entro por la puerta trasera, pudo distinguir una cabellera pelirroja y al verla solo sonrió.

Jean tomó el vaso de agua y lo llevó a su boca, bebiendo con desesperación como si eso fuera a calmarla

Logan: (Al verla no pudo evitar reír) Roja no te vayas ahogar

Jean: (pero ocurrió lo contrario, la había asustado y comenzó a toser un poco) ¡Lo-gan! Me vas a matar... de un infarto

Logan: (Se preocupa y se acerca a ella) Lo siento... ¿Estas bien?

Jean: Sí... descuida

Logan: ¿Que haces despierta tan tarde roja?

Jean: No... algo no me dejaba dormir. Vine a ver si puedo despejar mi mente

Logan: O ya veo... (abre el refrigerador y toma una soda)

Jean: ¿tú de dónde vienes?

Logan: (destapa la soda y le da un trago) Del bar

Jean: claro... debí suponerlo...no te cansas de beber? (aun no lo habia visto a los ojos)

Logan: (Voltea a verla, no sabía porque esa chica lo volvía loco) No...

Jean: (mirando su vaso) por lo visto el alcohol no te afecta...

Logan: (Ríe) Ventajas de mi poder de curación

Jean: Mágico, no es así?(su tono de voz era algo triste)

Logan: Si demasiado... (se da cuenta) ¿Sucede algo?

Jean: No, nada. (miente)

Logan: Jeannie ¿No confías en mi? (le pregunta, deja la soda en la mesa y toma su mano)

Jean: (Voltea a verlo al fin y siente como si su corazón diera un salto enorme en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron) Yo... Sí confío en ti..

Logan: Dime que sucede Jeannie... (le sigue insistiendo)

Jean: Es que... hay algo... en lo que pienso todo el tiempo. Y no me deja dormir (sigue algo perdida en esos mares azules)

Logan: ¿Enserio? A mí me sucede lo mismo...

Jean: ¿qué es?

Logan: (sonríe) Tú...

Jean: (se ruboriza y trata de desviar la mirada, pero al escuchar eso aprieta sin querer la mano de Logan)

Logan: (con la otra mano gira el rostro de Jean) No tienes porque ruborizarte

Jean: Tú lo provocas… tú me haces eso y no me dejas dormir (dice mirandolo a los ojos de nuevo)

Logan: (no esperaba que le dijera eso) Jeannie no me mientas... tu tienes a Scott

Jean: por favor.. tú crees que él me quita el sueño? Eres tú. (no quería no siquiera mencionar el nombre de su 'novio' ni esa palabra la quería pensar. No quería saber nada de nadie. Solo quería estar con Logan)

Logan: Jeannie yo te amo...

Jean: yo.. (no sabía si decirlo o no) estoy muy confundida, Logan (baja de nuevo la mirada)

Logan: (la suelta) No te preocupes... yo esperare a que tomes tu decisión

Jean: es que quiero que tú seas mi decisión. No sé si sea lo correcto (lo ultimo lo susurro ya que no quería decirlo)

Logan: (no podía molestarse con ella) es lo correcto si tú lo decides...

Jean: Quiero estar contigo, pero no sé qué hacer

Logan: (no puede evitarlo y la besa)

Jean: (se sorprende, pero no puede evitarlo y lo besa también, lentamente, tratando de contenerse)

Logan: (la pega hacia el colocando sus manos al rededor de la cintura de ella)

Jean: (ella pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre)

Logan: (la besa con mucha desesperación, como si con ese beso le diera el oxigeno que tanto necesitaba)

Jean: (aunque no quería, se separa de él poco a poco y lo mira a los ojos)

Logan: (no puede evitar sonreír) ¿Que piensas ahora Jeannie?

Jean: Pienso.. que ... me gustas (dice algo sonrojada)

Logan: Jean enserio yo te amo... podemos ser felices... deja al idiota de Summers

Jean: Tengo miedo, Logan...

Logan: Nada te va a pasar Jeannie... yo no lo permitiré...

Jean: Tengo miedo de que lo tome mal. Miedo de lo que le pase a él, tal vez no lo quiero como antes, pero aun siento algo por él...

Logan: (la soltó y le dio la espalda) Aclara tus sentimientos roja

Jean: ¡Logan! Entiéndeme... te amo a ti, pero me he convertido en algo que ... lo necesita. Tienes que ayudarme a olvidarlo (dijo y bajo la mirada, sin poder creer que lo había dicho)

Logan: (Voltea) Roja yo ya no puedo hacer nada mas...

Jean: No me digas eso (se acerca e intenta hacer que la mirara) Por favor, te necesito

Logan: (El intento no mirarla pero le fue inútil) Jean yo siempre estaré para ti...

Jean: te necesito ahora (le dijo y posó sus manos en el pecho de Logan)

Logan: Por eso estoy aquí Jeannie...

Jean: Dime que me amas (se acercó a él y cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma tan peculiar del hombre de su corazón)

Logan: Te amo Jeannie... Te amo... te amo... (le repetía una y otra vez)

Jean: (lo calló con un beso y telepáticamente le habló: ) Te amo más

Logan: (al escucharla no pudo reír pero siguió besándola)

Jean: -telepáticamente- Logan.. quiero estar contigo

Logan: Y yo Jeannie (pensó)

Jean: Me desharé de la basura (rió)

Logan: (Rio con más ganas) Me gustan tus ideas...

Jean: (lo mira a los ojos y sonríe) ¿que pasara después?

Logan: Estaremos juntos los dos...

Jean: ¿Por siempre?

Logan: (Sonríe) Si por siempre

Jean: ¿Dime que haremos? (preguntó recargándose en su pecho)

Logan: Lo que tú quieras Jeannie...

Jean: ¿podemos tomar unas vacaciones de la Mansión? tal vez ir a algún lado juntos (dijo feliz la última palabra)

Logan: Por mi encantado (le dice sonriendo)

* * *

_¡Valeee… pícale al botón de Review!_

_Las cosas van y vienen, al igual que las personas. Pero hay que seguir adelante y dejar vivir a los demas a su manera._

_Lo siento._


	4. You Lie

_Dios… esa Jean me la ponía taaaaan difícil.. hahaha. De nuevo, idea de ambas, les dejo esto…_  
_Disclaimer: ¡Yo quiero a mi Wolverine! (pero no me pertenece ¬¬)_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

**You Lie**

Había sufrido un desmayo. O eso era lo que él creía. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en la estatua de la libertad, tratando de revivir a una muy débil Rogue. Ahora, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una pelirroja. Sintiendo que era la primera vez que veía una criatura tan hermosa.

Jean: (Al verlo despertar no pudo evitar sonreír) ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te sientes?

Logan: (sonríe un poco) sobreviviré

Jean: (Sonríe también) ¿Piensas irte?

Logan: No... No, creo... ¿Cómo esta ella? (le pregunta por la chica)

Jean: Bien, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, creo que le gustas (le dice revisándole las heridas que ya habían sanado)

Logan: (toma con su mano la de ella) pero... a mí me gusta alguien más (le besa la mano a Jean)

Jean: (se ruboriza) Logan...

Logan: ¿Qué pasa? No me digas que no sabías

Jean: No... No lo sabía... (Le dice aun ruborizada)

Logan: Bueno, ahora lo sabes, Roja... (Sigue tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas)

Jean: Logan... yo tengo novio... (Le recuerda)

Logan: no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia... Eso lo sé... (Dice algo molesto, recordando a Scott)

Jean: Lo siento Logan... yo lo amo a el... (O eso era lo que creía)

Logan: está bien, no creo poder hacer que cambies de opinión

Jean: Lo siento... (Vuelve a decirle, no sabía que otra cosa decirle)

Logan: Sólo quería hacértelo saber (dice y ya no la mira)

Jean: (se aleja de él y se dirige al escritorio) Creo que estas en perfectas condiciones...

Logan: (intenta sentarse) ¿Me estas corriendo, Roja?

Jean: (Ríe) Si quieres tomarlo de esa forma... entonces si...

Logan: Eres mala conmigo, Jeannie... todavía después de que me quitas la playera... (Rie)

Jean: (no puede evitar ruborizarse pero no le contesta y toma haciendo en una silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio)

Logan: (se levanta, se quita las vendas por completo y se acerca a Jean) Toma…

Jean: (toma las vendas y las coloca en un bote, como si no estuviera empezó a ver el inventario y tomar registros)

Logan: (Suspira) Gracias, supongo (se dirige a la puerta, pero se detiene ahí)

Jean: (No volteo a mirarlo) No hay porque

Logan: (regresa) ¿Que tiene Summers que no tenga yo?

Jean: (Fija su mirada en el) No lo sé Logan... lo amo a el

Logan: eso no responde a mi pregunta, Roja

Jean: (Se queda pensando) Para empezar no te conozco lo suficiente... a Scott lo conozco desde que tengo 13 años...

Logan: Te diré cuál es tu error ahí... ¡no te has dado tiempo para conocer a otro hombre! Solo lo conoces a él

Jean: (se levanta molesta) ¡Logan estoy feliz con el! Lo amo... déjame ser feliz con el

Logan: Bien, te dejo ser feliz. Solo piensa en lo que te dije y dime si me equivoco...

Jean: (No quería seguir peleando, sabía que tenia razón pero como se iba a fijar en otro hombre si tenía un novio que amaba) ¿No que ya te ibas?

Logan: me sorprende lo terca que eres, Jean (dice ya tranquilo)

Jean: (aun lo sigue mirando) Igual...

Logan: lástima...

Jean: (desvía su mirada y se empieza a caminar hacia un estante ignorándolo)

Logan: (regresa y va hacia ella) Mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusto

Jean: (hasta ese momento creía que estaba completamente enamorada de Logan, se fijo en sus ojos) No me gustas... (Le dijo pero se sintió algo extraña)

Logan: Mientes (dijo casi rogando que así fuera)

Jean: No te miento... (Pero x un momento ella también lo estaba dudando)

Logan: No me engañas (dijo y dio un paso hacia ella)

Jean: Cree que quieras... (Le dice molesta, había logrado que lo dudara y saco un libro del estante)

Logan: Deja de evadirme

Jean: Aunque no lo creas... yo si tengo cosas que hacer... (Abre el libro pero no encuentra lo que buscaba y lo vuelve a dejar en su lugar)

Logan: (Se acerca a él y le toma las manos, sin dejarla hacer nada mas) Jean... no me mientas (la tenía cerca, demasiado)

Jean: Yo no... (No pudo continuar se quedo viendo sus hermosos ojos azules)

Logan: ¿Qué?

Jean: (al escucharlo volvió en sí y logro zafar sus manos, se fue a otro estante alejándose de el) Yo no te estoy mintiendo...

Logan: (volvió con ella y la tomo del brazo) no pensabas decir eso... dime, Jeannie. No me mientas

Jean: Basta Logan! Deja de insistir hechos irreales... ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer... (le dice para que le soltara el brazo)

Logan: (no la suelta, en lugar de eso, la acerca lo más posible y le planta un beso)

Jean: (tan sorprendida que estaba que no le correspondió)

Logan: (sabía que ella no le correspondía, pero no le importó. Intento abrirse paso entre los labios de ella, hasta que se hartó y se alejo. Sin mirarla)

Jean: (ella aun estaba en estado de shock, se quedo inmóvil, tenía la mirada perdida)

Logan: ¿Jean?

Jean: (Tardo en reaccionar, cuando escucho que mencionaba su nombre volteo a verlo pero no dijo nada)

Logan: ¿Que sucede? (dijo extrañado)

Jean: (se molesto por la pregunta, coloco sus mano en sus labios, rozando con el tacto de sus dedos sus labios, una lagrima corrió por su rostro)

Logan: (algo asustado) ¿te lastime? (intentó acariciar sus labios, pero ella no se lo permitió)

Jean: Déjame... (Le pide)

Logan: perdóname...

Jean: (cerro los ojos, sentía que su corazón latía desesperadamente, quería aclarar sus sentimientos pero no podía, lagrimas empezaron a correr x su rostro)

Logan: (intentó abrazarla)

Jean: (lo sintió, abrió los ojos y empezó a retroceder)

Logan: perdona (No la soltó e intento besarla de nuevo)

Jean: (giro su cabeza para que no pudiera besarlo) ¡Suéltame!

Logan: tranquila, perdóname, Jean

Jean: (lo único que se le ocurrió para defenderse fue darle una cachetada) ¿Que te crees Logan?

Logan: (no le había dolido el golpe, pero el tono en que ella le habló sí. Giró el rostro y no la miro) Perdóname, ¿sí?

Jean: ¡Maldita sea Logan! ¿Cómo quieres que te perdone? (le reclamaba realmente molesta)

Logan: perdona (no podía decirle nada mas) No seas tan dramática, Jean

Jean: ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete! (le grito con todas sus fuerzas)

Logan: (salió de ahí sin decirle nada más, mientras por dentro estaba molesto... consigo mismo por haberle hecho eso)

* * *

_Uyy… Reviews?_


End file.
